Kawaii
by Boshoku
Summary: Neji and Shino were an odd pair, to be sure, but the others thought it was cute anyways. PWP, Lemon [ShinoNeji][Narusasu undertones]


**Warnings:** First lemon, cursing, ShinoNeji-centric, Narusasu towards the end

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious I don't own Naruto?

Dedicated to Deidara-sama/Britney-sama, who wanted lemon cake for her birthday. Happy 14th, Deidei.

* * *

**Kawaii**

**By: Boshoku  
**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was waiting for someone, in the shadows deep in the forest around Konoha. He glared at the lake in front of him, contemplating his reflection. 

_Ah. There he is. Finally._

Neji scowled as his lover calmly strode towards him. "You're _late_ – for our first meeting since you left for that mission, no less. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were picking up Kakashi-san's habits. At least you're not toting that ridiculous book."

Aburame Shino stood, seemingly chastised. _He must really be steamed for him to be talking this much…_ He blinked. "Sumimasen. Tsunade-sama had several more questions as to what happened on the mission."

The Hyuuga's eyes softened ever so slightly. "How did it go?"

Shino shrugged simply, the motion almost hidden by his large coat. "Successful, I suppose."

There was silence between the two.

Suddenly, a bird burst from the grasses, shrieking, the sudden wing beats rippling the water and distorting their reflections.

Neji turned away, muttering something furiously.

"Nani?" Shino stepped closer, drawing back quickly when the older shinobi was suddenly face to face with him, Byakugan blazing.

"You. Me. This. _Us._ It's driving me _mad._"

Shino stared back amiably, watching as tiny beads of sweat slid, slowly, clinging to Neji as though he was a magnet. They drifted down his temple, skirting veins, down the porcelain cheek, down to those beautiful, beautiful, pale lips… "I have no problem with this."

Neji suddenly snarled, whirling away from his steady gaze, Byakugan deactivating…

…and walking straight into a tree. Shino stifled a snort as his lover reeled from the impact, panting comically with rage. "What seems to be the problem, Neji-kun?"

After he finished gasping for breath, he growled tentatively.

"_I haven't had sex in five months."_

Shino raised an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, what happened to 'a Hyuuga doesn't give into sexual pressure'?"

Sputtering indignantly, Neji affixed a crazed animalistic stare on him. Almost as though Shino were made of candy. But of course, he was a proud Hyuuga. So therefore, he didn't like sweets.

…right?

The little twitch of his member certainly proved him wrong.

As he stalked towards his prey, he continue to growl out hoarsely, "Of course I wouldn't cave… under _normal circumstances…_ but why don't you try walking to Naruto's apartment every day to drag him to Hokage-sama for another reprimand or something… and _every damn time I could hear the damned Uchiha moaning, squealing, mewling for more_, and every time when they _finally_ open the door, they look like they just had the most fantastic sex of their life!"

His prey now trapped between the trees and the lake, with nowhere to go, he smiled.

And pounced.

Capturing Shino's lips as he straddled him, long hair flying, he desperately ran his tongue along the corner of the younger's mouth, forcing his lips open.

Neji enthusiastically noted that Shino tasted like fresh green tea, with the slightest hint of honey. Closing his eyes as his tongue drove into Shino's mouth, he ran the appendage around the base of each molar.

"Mm… you're like Hinata… hiding behind all the big coats and h-mmm… hiding how good you really look… hmm… your team is too shy… 'cept for the silly Inuzuka…"

"…mm…shouldn't be critical…man-skirt…"

"_WHAT?!"_

Taking advantage of the Hyuuga drawing back far enough, Shino quickly raised a hand to his headband, drawing Neji's headband over his eyes. Disoriented from the kiss and from the loss of his strongest sense, Neji raised hands quickly, about to put it back up, but Shino's hands over his own stopped him.

"Shh. Trust me."

Confused at this new twist, Neji stood dumbly as he waited for Shino, feeling cut-off from the world. When Shino's tongue prodded gently at his lips, he joyfully accepted it.

Instead of the green tea taste he had expected, there were now softened crumbs mingled with the kiss.

And the taste of chocolate…

"Mm… still don't like sweets, Neji-kun?"

Neji could only moan as the sweet taste invaded his senses. "…Hinata's cooking?"

"Who else can cook this well?"

Then, he felt Shino grasping his hips.

With a quick, sharp tug, he felt his pants get ripped off. Squawking, pride wounded, he retaliated by tracing up Shino's arm, up his shoulder, and to his neck…

…just as he tore the zipper down, throwing the jacket off. At Shino's shock, he pulled away from the kiss, putting his headband back up, and smirking at the fishnet shirt and something else.

"You're hard."

"So are you, boxers-boy."

Neji crossed his arms and pouted. Shino suddenly smirked.

"Ichi…ni…san…yon…_go_."

Neji's remaining clothes fell apart.

"Kuso-_Kami! Nani?!"_

"My bugs can go anywhere and do almost anything – including stripping my lover. I happen to think you're beautiful."

"That makes you a sex god," Neji quipped.

Tackling Neji and straddling the boy, Shino smiled before suckling his shoulder. Mewling now, Neji arched into his mouth, suddenly gasping in shock as a tingling spread across his member. "Na-nani…?"

"…bugs…picked up some things from friends…" Shino replied as his mouth slid down to a dusky nipple, tongue teasing at the edges before his mouth engulfed one, tongue tickling madly.

Headband and hair askew, Neji could only watch vaguely as he was dominated by the younger ninja. While his pride demanded that he fight to be top, he found to his surprise that he didn't mind so much being dominated.

About to burst with precum, he suddenly gasped as Shino's bugs left, making him desperate, but not quite to the point of begging. He refused to beg when Shino's skillful hand slid down to the base of his member, tickling at his entrance, making him jerk and arch as white filled his vision.

Shino was satisfied, until Neji tugged at him, glaring slightly through his haze of pleasure when he reached up and ripped the fishnet shirt open to reveal a toned body.

"Told you. Sex god."

Sitting up slightly, he slid his tongue across the lean, muscled abdomen. Reaching with his hand, he dragged the pants and boxers down, smirking as he eyed the erection. Deftly running his tongue around the tip, he continued to trace invisible lines across Shino's member with only the tip of his tongue. He raised delicate fingers to his balls, tickling them with short fingernails batting them back and forth slightly. Then, he engulfed the tip with his mouth, tongue suddenly ferocious. The salty taste filled his mouth just as he heard a muted sigh.

Shino shoved his lover back down, pushing his legs apart slightly. Taking out lube from his coat, which still lay nearby, he coated himself and his fingers before straddling him once more. Gently kissing the Hyuuga, he slid one finger smoothly into him, muffling the groan with his lips. Two fingers, then three. They scissored, and Neji gasped through the kiss. "Hurts?"

"No…mm…. get on with it…"

Using one hand, he took Neji's member, pumping slightly to create a slow rhythm before easing in, slowly, surely.

Neji's eyes flashed with the slight pain, but refused to say anything. Shino slid out, then drove in faster, deeper. Little by little, the pace increased, and Neji's patience as well before he pulled Shino down, forcing him into him. The force brushed against his prostate, and a pleasured haze filled his mind as Shino's patience shattered and he drove Neji into the ground, pumping mercilessly, driving harder and harder until Neji whispered hoarsely, "_Shino… Shino, Shino, Shino…"_ He came, cum coating their abdomens.

As Neji closed around him, Shino stopped, meeting his own climax inside Neji, cum trickling out slightly. "_Neji,_" he moaned, kissing him once more as they both stilled. They were one.

Moments later, Shino slid out lethargically, grabbing his large coat and pulling it over their bodies as they fell asleep in each others' arms.

Silence.

"_Aww…_how sweet, ne, Sasuke-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto whispered from the shrubs nearby.

"I told you not to call me that," Uchiha Sasuke whispered back automatically. "Why are you making me take pictures of them having rabid sex, anyways?"

"Are you kidding? Sakura's got photos of us! We need them back or the whole damn fangirl population will find out the next time we do something stupid and make Sakura-chan mad! The only way to get photos back is to have something else of equal value."

A pause.

"Couldn't you just have given her Jiraiya's new _yaoi_ Icha Icha?"

"But then look at how kawaii they are!"

"Point taken."

Shino and Neji slept on, unaware.

Two weeks later, the pair could be seen running from a wave of fangirls while Naruto and Sasuke watched on.

"_Kuso, Naruto, you bastard! Uchiha Sasuke! You are MINE!"_ Neji shrieked as he blazed past, Shino in hand. As the fangirls roared past, Naruto smirked.

"Nope. He's _mine._" With a foxy grin and kiss, the couple watched them run for their lives.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

A/N: Well, Deidara-_sama_, how was your birthday lemon? X-x Shame. This is longer than my other need to be updated fics. –dodges slap- Okay, okay, I did have fun, happy?! 

Nani – What?

Ichi, ni, san, yon, go – One, two, three, four, and five respectively.

Kawaii – Cute

Kuso – Damn/shit

Kami - God

Other fics should be updated soon, if you're readers of them, school's been pure evil, sorry. R and R, please, I'd like to know how bad my first lemon was.


End file.
